Feliz
by laakatoo
Summary: Hinata es rechazada, Kiba esta allí para ayudarle... pesimo summary KibaxHinataxNaruto
1. Chapter 1

Felicidad

**Kiba v/s Hinata**

Flash Back

Hinata

N Naruto-kun… etto y yo te quie quiero-.- dijo con mucha dificultad Hinata

Etto… gomen Hinata-chan, pero yo solo te puedo ver como amiga-. Dijo muy apenado el rubio-. Lamento mucho no poder corresponderte.

Fue todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar, debido a que después de recibir aquella respuesta solo se dedico a correr.

Kiba

La fiesta de Ino iba del todo bien, pero aún así se sentía incomodo. Hace apenas unos segundos que Hinata había ido ha hablar con Naruto. Y él no paraba de observarlos. Muy dentro de si deseaba que la rechazara.

¿Qué le responderá?-. Kiba dio un pequeño salto, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Shino estaba al lado suyo-. Espero que lo que le responda haga feliz a los tres.

¿Los tres?-. Se cuestiono Kiba

Hinata, Naruto y tú-. Respondió Shino sonriendo.

Él lo sabía, no sabía desde cuando, pero lo sabía. Sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata, sabía que Shino y Kurenai-sensei lo habían notado, sabía que ella amaba a Naruto. Pero sobre todo sabía que lo que más deseaba era verla feliz, y porque lo deseaba, cuando la vio correr no dudo ni un segundo en seguirla.

Hinata

Corría y corría, quería marcharse, ir a algún lugar donde no pudiese volver. Quería volver al pasado, donde no pudiera sufrir. Pero, sin embargo, seguía sufriendo.

Corría y corría, buscando un camino para su vida. Pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo paró, había llegado a un enorme árbol en medio del bosque.

Aquí fue donde empezó todo-. Sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sabía quien era-. Llamaste mucho la atención al salir. ¡Todos se preocuparon!... sabía que vendrías aquí.

Aquí fue donde por primera vez vi a Naruto-. Comentó la ojiperla

Y donde por primera vez te vi-. Contestó él-. Hinata, por Kami… ¡HAY MÁS CHICOS ADEMÁS DE NARUTO!... solo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor-. Sonrió

¿Cómo cuál?

Bueno esta el aburrido de Shikamaru, el amante de las papas fritas Chouji, el dibujante Sai, el antisocial Sasuke, el amante de la juventud Rock Lee, tu primo Neji, bueno Suigetsu, Jūgo, bueno Shino-. No pudo seguir hablando por que la ojiperla lo interrumpió

… y tú-. Dijo casi en un suspiro

Kiba

Si… y yo-. Repitió el chico en voz baja

El silencio se hizo presente en el bosque, sus cuerpos aún estaban abrazados, y ambos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Una ráfaga de viento pasó entre ambos, y esta hizo que Hinata tiritara. Como buen caballero Kiba se quito su chaqueta y la puso sobre Hinata, quien todavía estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento el muchacho recordó todos aquellos momentos en que Hinata estuvo presente en su vida, sabía que tenia que decírselo. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todos esos momentos por su felicidad. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su amistar, por confesarle sus sentimientos en ese momento.

Hinata-. Miro seriamente a la Hyuuga-. Se que Naruto no quería engañarte, usarte, ni nada por el estilo. Por eso te rechazó, en el fondo el te quiere lo suficiente como para haberte dicho la verdad, es un buen amigo-. La chica había comenzado a llorar-. Pero Hinata, no debes rendirte… quizás el no era el indicado-. Esto último lo dijo lo más bajo que pudo, pero aun así la chica lo había escuchado.

¡¿ENTONCES QUIEN?!-. la chica se paro de golpe, Kiba estaba impresionado, nunca había visto a Hinata tan enojada. No estaba asustado, para nada. A su punto de vista se veía muy sexy, demasiado para ser sinceros. Pero él estaba hay para consolarla y hacerla abrir los ojos, arriesgando su amistad si es que era necesario. Estaba dispuesto a todo por su felicidad.

Hinata, hay millones de hombres en el mundo-. Respondió el muchacho mientras se paraba.

Pero, pero-. Cada vez disminuía el volumen de su voz-. Ninguno de ellos va a querer estar conmigo.

Eso no es cierto-. Kiba se acercaba cada vez a Hinata. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la tomo de la cintura firmemente, acerco su boca su su oído y en el susurro-. Yo si quiero estar contigo, en las buenas y en las malas.

Hinata

Quedó en blanco en ese preciso instante, no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía como actuar, como moverse ni que decir. De repente sintió como algo acariciaba sus labios. De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse realmente bien, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y su estomago a llenarse de "mariposas" a medida que el beso se profundizaba. Se sentía en las nubes, su corazón latía a 1000 por hora como mínimo. Se sentía querida, de sentía bien, pero por sobre todas las cosas se sentía feliz.

Ese fue el inicio de una linda relación, de un bello amor que hasta el día de hoy florece.

Laa_katoo


	2. AVISO

**AVISO:**

****Primero que nada, lo siento por la demora, se que no es excusa, pero tuve un bloqueo y falta de tiempo, ya que este año salí del colegio y di la PSU, además del ingreso a la universidad... pero adivinen que

**ME COMPRE UN COMPUTADOR**

****trabaje y gracias a mi madre que me pago el 50% mientras el otro lo auspicie yo...

este es mi blog lectores míos, prometo subir cada una de las historias que estan haca, modificadas claro esta las que no me gustan y en el caso de "Enmascarado" no se si terminarla ¿Qué opinan?

por el momento voy subiendo lo que queda terminare cada una de las historia en ese link, tenganme un poco más de paienca, se los ruego

**QUE SEA UN LINDO AÑO PARA USTEDES!**


End file.
